Songs of you
by Aimless Dreamer
Summary: Falling in love is natural but not if she is the student and your the teacher.(Used to be called Hungry eyes)
1. Hungry eyes

Hiya! Jules here. This is an idea I came up with at 2:28 in the morning when I couldn't sleep, but any who.. This is a one shot Sirius/Hermione fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen, ok?  
  
Summary: Sirius's thoughts on Hermione in her 6th year as her DADA teacher (A/N: Original I know, but what other position is he gonna take) one shot song fic.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
// I've been meaning to tell you  
  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
  
I look at you and fantasize  
  
You're mine tonight  
  
Now I've got you in my sights//  
  
Christ, how could one 17-year-old girl get in to my head so much with her brown eyes curly hair.... See? There I go again fantasizing about her... Hermione, my godson's best friend.  
  
//With these hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and me//  
  
I admit from the very first beginning I was captivated by her, yet at first I put it down to simple pure affection to someone who brings a smile to Harry's face. It was only when Dummbledore offered me the job after my name was cleared and I saw her sitting there, lit up by candles. Her hair once unruly, now in glossy curls, those eyes.. Merlin, those eyes that held me prisoner so many times in my dreams sparkled and danced merrily the Head Girl badge was glittering on her robes. I knew then I had fallen deep fallen for a 17-year-old.  
  
//I wanna hold you so hear me out  
  
I wanna show you what loves all about  
  
Darlin' tonight  
  
Now I've got you in my sights//  
  
I watch her. You know though, some people may refer it to stalking, as I stare at her in the Great Hall. Lessons, even in my canine form, I am unable to keep my eyes off her. I wonder sometimes if she has ever noticed.. noticed my hungry eyes.  
  
//With these hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
Now I've got you in my sights  
  
With those hungry eyes  
  
Now did I take you by surprise//  
  
//I need you to see  
  
This loves meant to be//  
  
I also wonder what her reaction would be would she simply recoil in disgust that a man 17 to 18 years older then her loves and lusts for her in such an unresonable way. Maybe I should just tell her about the way I feel. No, no Sirius old boy.. Don't even think about it! Not only are you risking a friendship with her, but Ron and Harry's to your godson for Godsake! No I...... I can't, but Gods I want to, oh how I want to! Even if she didn't feel the same way........ Hermione Granger, I love you always and forever.....  
  
//I've got hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
Now I've got you in my sights  
  
With those hungry eyes  
  
Now did I take you by surprise  
  
With my hungry eyes  
  
I need.........  
  
Hungry eyes  
  
Now I've got you in my sights  
  
With my hungry eyes//  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N There, that's better I feel tired now *yawn* anywho hope you like it plz R+R oh if you've read this plz if you already haven't.. Check out my other fanfic, A Sorted Love plz!! Well, good night.  
  
JuLeSaNgEl04 


	2. Everything

Author:JuLeSAnGel04  
  
Disclaimer:As if  
  
A/N second part of Hungry eyes I've finally decided to update this blasted thing after a longg time sorry about that my Dad died a few months ago soo its been a hard time for me.

Hermiones POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh God I think I like him well more then like him if you count drooling all over Rons plate when Professor Dumbledore announced he was our new DADA teacher he has changed so much since I last saw him his grey eyes sparkling with happiness being in a place he loved the most black hair cut washed and shining in the candlelight.  
  
_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind I can withold like it's going out of style I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone as negative as I am sometimes.  
_  
Over the next weeks and months it became so hard to be composed and my usual Miss know it all self around him. Im sure sometimes he was looking in my direction more then usual his eyes holding mine longer then needed, in turn I felt myself blush as I felt his eyes on me when he thought I didn't notice but I did after all they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing now do they.  
  
_I am the wisest woman you've ever me I'm the kindest soul whom you've ever connected I have the bravest heart you've ever seen and you've never met anyone as positive as I am sometimes._  
  
I'm begining to like him more and more oh God I think I love him! How is that possible hes my teacher my friend my.....Harrys godfather yes thats right Harrys godfather I have fallen for Sirius Black of all people why oh why must I have fallen for a drop dead absolutly gorgeous wonderful..........Okie dokie Hermione dear lets stop this trail of thought now shall we?  
  
_You see everything you see every part you see all my light and you love my dark you dig everthing of which I'm ashamed there's not anything to which you can't relate._  
  
_And your still here._  
  
Oh dear Harrys looking at me weirdly hat should I say 'hey Harry pass the potatos will ya by the way im in love with your godfather' yes im sure that'll go down well with a teaspoon of sugar Lords above Sirius is oogling at me from the teachers table its getting hot in here.  
  
_I blame everyone else for my own partaking my passive agressiveness can be devestating I'm terrified and mistrusting and you've never met anyone as closed down as I am sometimes._  
  
"Hermione, Hermione are you in there?" Harrys voice cut through my thoughts "yeah Harry im here whats wrong" "nothing its just.." "just what" "you've got Lunas lovesick dreamy kinda look on your face" I turned towards Luna at the ravenclaw table who was staring at Ron with the same look I must have on my face I turned towards Sirius again and smiled at him "Yep I've definetly fallen for him" I muttered.  
  
"Fallen for who?"  
  
"Oops!"  
  
_You see everything you see everypart you see all my light and you love my dark you dig everything of which I'm ashamed There's not anything to which you can't relate and your still here and your still here and your still here.  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N2 there we go she leaves hogwarts they get married and have lots of little bookworms and pranksters this was written on the fuel of my sadness on a bad reveiw ive just recived over my new fic is it really that bad cries mournfully sorry if this is as bad as that plz read and review


	3. World of our own

World of our own

Sirius silently watched her from the other side of the room hidden by the shadows. As she danced, body gently swaying to the music, eyes closed a small smile gracing her beautiful face,

as she listened to the song playing.

_....I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna be looking in your eyes_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing in everything you do_

_I wanna grow old with you...._

How amazing thought Sirius that songs portray emotions so perfectly, thats exactly what he wanted to do....share everything with her. Sirius noticed that other people began staring at her...

_Hermione_. Captivated by the movement of her body, the light catching her sequin patterned midnight blue dress, her hair curly and golden spilling of her shoulders making her seem like a Godess.

_...And I would risk it all for you_

_To prove my love is true_

_I'd build a wall around my heart_

_That would only break apart for you...._

Sirius's stormy grey eyes flashed with anger and jealously as a shy young man finally picked up the courage to ask her to dance. He watched careful as ever as he tapped her on the shoulder, sparkling brown eyes opened and a slight nod of the head the boy took her in his arms and whisked her out of Sirius's sight.

_.....Here we are_

_Just a little longer_

_Time goes by_

_But did I ever tell you why?_

_I want you so bad..._

_..I'll never walk away_

_I'll never walk out on you.._

_..All this time you were the one.._

It was later on before the last dance was announced that he sought her out again.

_..Even though you look so good tonight_

_I'll be fine.._

Dancing again on her own to the upbeat song, She looked beautiful as ever..When the last dance was announced Sirius bit his lip should he? Before anyone could claim her for the dance, Sirius swiftly crossed the dancefloor and took her into his arms listening to the gasps and feeling the shocked stares, he smiled down at her as her eyes flew open and whirled her around the room to the beat of the slow song, feeling content for the first time in the night. He almost moaned in despair when the song finished as he loved the amazing feel of her in his arms.He looked down at her as she stared up at him something oher then confusion written in her eyes.Just for one perfect moment the hall....The whole world was forgotten as their lips met in a long awaited kiss, breaking apart minutes later, Sirius finally spoke what was on his mind for a long time, "I love you Hermione" She smiled ever so slightly "I love you too Sirius".

_...Oh beautiful release..._

_I'll find some peace tonight..._

_..In the arms of the angel.._

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

A/N This as you may of guessed is the third part of _Hungry eyes _but what you may have not guessed is this takes part at graduation as my sister pointed out it was a bit confusing.

All six extracts of songs are from Westlifes album World of our Own.

Please read and review and I may continue this :-)

Julie

xx

Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed:- Mrs.Drew Malfoy, Katriana Souless, Chelsea Frog, isnani (who's site and fanlisting started my addication for SB/HG not that I wasnt already a fan) Sirius Gyal (Im also a romantic so you know ;) ) Moony's Angel ( my favourite author! well one of them so thanx ever so much for your praise :) ) Hallie Walker (thank you for noticing the mistake sadly ive lost the copy of it so it'll have to stay like that) and Celestial Being (not a one shot anymore lol) thanx once again!


End file.
